


Gary King's Diary Thing

by CykaSpace



Category: The World's End (2013)
Genre: Depression, Diary/Journal, Gen, References to Depression, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CykaSpace/pseuds/CykaSpace
Summary: Gary King is not stable.





	Gary King's Diary Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Gary King seemed like the best person to put these words to. Hope you enjoy.

I hate myself and the fact that I cry so easily doesn't help my case either. I lay here in the darkness because I am so fucking scared of everything that I may be; so worried that if I even look at myself, I'll shatter. My problems are laughable to me, my streak of masochism running free and mocking every problem, every tiny thing that makes me feel worthless until I can't even take myself seriously. I want to laugh at how pathetic I can be sometimes but I know that, if I do, I'd probably end up crying. Here we are, back at the start. I'm not even a passable excuse for a person with depression.


End file.
